The Powers Within
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: An ancient power that lies within Word Girl, an enemy wishes to exploit and have for himself, which could possibly reveal who Word Girl truly is... Please R&R! DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY!
1. The Dream

The Powers Within

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke here with my first Word Girl fic for you all to, hopefully, enjoy. There will be a hint of slight Becky/Tobey and Tobey/Word Girl. I want to apologize now in advance if this story isn't what you folks are use to reading, so please no flames. This is my first fic after all, so I'm sort of still learning the ropes. If nothing else, then on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Word Girl because if I did, I'd give Tobey something else to invent other then robots. lol Word Girl belongs to Scholastic and Soup2Nuts corp. This story was made possible by the PBS viewers and fanfiction readers like you! Thank you!

Summary: An ancient power that lies within Word Girl, an enemy wishes to exploit and have for himself, possibly revealing who Word Girl truly is. Will the enemy successfully get his hands on the power that Word Girl holds? What exactly is the power that Word Girl possesses?

Chapter 1: The Dream

The sky is dark and cloudy as it is the look of severe weather. As the dark clouds continue filling the sky, a clap of thunder accompanied by lighting, rips across the sky and the sound of shoes splashing through a puddle filled street echoes through the area as a young brunette girl runs down the street. More shoes splashing through that same wet street can be heard as a voice yells out: Don't let her get away!

The young brunette continues running and now turns off into a nearby alley way. Having entered the alley, the girl leans up against the wall and begins catching her breath, hoping she has lost her pursuers. Continuing to catch her breath, the girl gets off the wall and begins heading out of the alley for when she looks ahead of her and spots one group of her pursuers heading towards her. Seeing that she can't escape from that way, she now turns behind her and is about to run out the way she entered for when she spots the second group of her pursuers coming towards her.

The girl begins backing up, knowing she is trapped with no way of escaping. The girl stops moving as she frantically looks between the two groups with fear consuming her by the second.

"There is no place left for you to run." The leader for both groups speaks from her right, only being inches away from her.

"That's right." A member from the second group to her left speaks in agreement. "You're between a rock and a hard place."

Both groups reach the girl and surround her, making sure she has no room to run.

"You're a quick one, but not quick enough." The leader speaks in a sly tone.

The girl is now grabbed and is turned to face the leader, whose face she can barely make out.

"What do you want from me?" The girl asks as tears begin streaming down her cheeks. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Oh something that would be of very good use to me." The leader speaks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girl chokes out while trying to muffle her cries. "Please leave me alone."

"You, missy, are in no position to object!" The leader firmly speaks. "You see, there is something you have that I have been instructed to retrieve by any means. Even if it means going to drastic measures to get it, I will!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, just leave me alone!" The girl speaks with sadness and anger in her voice as she turns back to the leader.

"Your words mean nothing little girl and just for that outburst of yours, I'm going to see to it that your body isn't found after I get what I want!" The leader speaks with anger erupting in his voice as he now grabs the girl by the collar of her shirt.

"No!" The girl shouts as she begins struggling to get away.

"Your screams are useless!" The leader speaks with a wide grin. "No one can hear you scream! Now, give me what I want!"

A beam of white light now emerges from the center of the girl. The light is continuing to grow brighter, which brings the girl's struggling to end and begins blinding her pursuers. The light is continuing to grow brighter as the entire area now becomes enveloped.

"What's going on?" The leader yells, taking notice the bright light and letting go of the girl's collar.

The light now erupts into blinding beams of light that makes sudden contact with the leader's eyes. Being blinded by the light, the leader covers his eyes.

"The light!" The leader screams. "It's too bright!"

Moans and groans can be heard from both groups as the men cover their eyes from the light. The men that were holding the girl now releases her. While the men are covering their eyes from the light, the girl shields her eyes as she begins searching for an exit. Continuing to search, the girl now spots an opening between the first group. Making sure her pursuers are distracted, the girl makes her way out of the crowd, out of the alley, and onto the street.

The light now dissipates as the darkness of the alley returns. Uncovering their eyes, the men notice the light is gone along with the girl. The leader releases a growl as he begins scanning the area for the girl. Not spotting her anywhere in sight, the leader slams his fist into a nearby wall.

"Find that girl!" The leader yells, now trying to regain his full vision. "Search every inch of this city! I want her found!"

The men nod as they all pile out of the alley way and begins their search for the young brunette girl.

Being on the street, the girl spots another alley up head and quickly runs into it. Being in the alley, the girl runs behind two garbage cans and sits down as she pulls her knees up to her chest. The sound of multiple shoes running down the wet street can be heard as the men pass the alley the girl is in. The girl begins silently crying as she grips her knees. As the girl continues crying, a buzzing noise sounds off in the distance along with a faint voice saying: Becky.

Dream Sequence End

The loud buzzing of an alarm clock is sounding as the dream is brought to an end.

"Becky, it's time to get up." The voice of Sally Botsford, speaks as the buzzing of the alarm is stopped. "You don't want to be late for school."

Hearing her mother's voice, the brunette girl opens her eyes as the sunlight shining into her room washes over them. Squinting her eyes, Becky now sits up and stretches. Turning to the night stand to her right, Becky looks at the clock and notices the time reads 7:30am. Becky now looks to the floor by her bed and notices that Bob is still asleep, despite the loud alarm.

"Good Morning Dear." Sally greets to her daughter.

"Good morning mom." Becky greets back as she lays back down.

"Did you sleep well?" Sally questions as she takes a seat on the bed next to Becky.

"Not really." Becky answers.

"Why? What's wrong honey?" Sally inquires with concern.

"I had a weird dream, that's all." Becky replies.

"What was the dream about hun?" Sally asks, seeing the disturbed emotion in her daughter's eyes.

"Well, the dream was kind of out of sorts, so I really can't remember much of it." Becky answers, sitting up in bed. "It's not that important anyway."

"Well Becky, we all have weird dreams." Sally says with comfort. "I've had one once, but I was able to shake it off easy and go on with my day."

"I'm sure I'll be able to do the same." Becky replies with a small smile.

"Of course you will." Sally says with assurance. "Breakfast is ready and waiting when you come down."

Smiling, Sally stands and leaves the room, leaving Becky to get herself ready for school. With Sally gone, Becky releases a sigh, a frustrating one.

"Something about that dream." Becky begins. "Something about it seemed so real. I don't know why, but it just does."

Continuing to think about the dream, Becky now hears Bob yawning. Taking her attention away from her thoughts, Becky looks down to see Bob stretching.

"Good morning Bob." Becky greets to her monkey sidekick and friend.

Bob responds in his usual way, a chirp.

"It seems you slept better than I did." Becky states. "Well if it had to be one of us, I'm glad it was you."

Chirping, Bob gives his answer. He chirps once more, this time in the form of a question.

"What day is it? It's Wednesday." Becky replies. "Well, time to get this day started."

Throwing the covers back, Becky climbs out bed. Stretching once, Becky makes her way over to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear to school, which is pretty much her usual signature outfit. Having picked out her outfit, Becky proceeds out of her room and to the bathroom.

"I hope TJ didn't use up all of the hot water." Becky mumbles to herself as she continues to the bathroom.

20 minutes later

Now being showered and changed, Becky grabs her back pack from her desk chair and leaves the room, beginning down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, Becky enters the kitchen and takes a seat at the table next to TJ.

"Well good morning Becky." Tim Botsford greets in his usual happy tone.

"Morning dad." Becky greets.

"I thought you'd never come out of your room." Sally says to Becky, now noticing her daughter at the table. "You seem a bit happier now then you did when I woke you up."

"Well, I was able to shake my dream off." Becky replies as she begins gathering her breakfast onto her plate from the platters scattered about on the table. "Just like you said I would."

"Did you have a bad dream Becky?" Tim questions.

"Well sort of, but not really." Becky answers as she pours herself a half of glass of orange juice. "I'd describe it more as a weird dream if anything."

"You know, I've had a weird dream once or twice." Tim begins. "Some made sense while the others were just plain out there. I had one of these weird dreams not too long ago as a matter of fact."

Becky lightly rolls her eyes, knowing that her father is about to tell a never ending story. It will go on and on with no ending in sight anywhere.

"Here we go." TJ mumbles to himself.

"So after waking up from the dream, I decided to watch tv." Tim continues as Becky and TJ sigh. "I thought to myself, maybe TV would help me forget about my dream. So After watching a few of my favorite shows on tv, I was able to go back to sleep with no problems."

"Did you ever have the dreams again hun?" Sally asks.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't." Tim continues. "I've had nothing but pleasant dreams after that."

"You know, my dream really wasn't that bad." Becky speaks up, hoping to end her father's discussion about the issue so another one doesn't begin. "It might have been a Repercussion of the ice cream I had before bed last night."

"Repre- what?" TJ asks in confusion.

"A repercussion, TJ, is a widespread, indirect, or unforeseen effect of an act, action, or event." Becky explains. "For example, if I would have known that me saying I had weird dream would have started a huge discussion about it, I wouldn't have said anything about it. Dad bringing up his past experiences with dreams is a repercussion of my just bringing mine."

"Could you start using plain English Becky? Geez!" TJ says with slight frustration. "You're not Word Girl you know!"

"Of course you would say that." Becky mumbles to herself as she takes a bite of her pancakes.

"Why do you read a few of your book before bed tonight Becky?" Tim suggests. "You know, to give you something good to dream about."

"I'll keep that in mind dad." Becky speaks in a low tone, seeing that he father isn't letting the issue go.

Just then, the door bell rings. Hearing the door bell, Becky jumps up from the table and runs to the door. Reaching it, she opens it to see Violet.

"Hey Becky." Violent greets to her best friend. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." Becky replies. "Just let me grab my back pack and I'll be right out."

Making her way back to the table, Becky grabs her back pack and the two strips of bacon on her plate.

"Well, I'm off to school." Becky announces. "See you later."

"Bye Becky." Tim and Sally say in unison. "Have a good day at school."

Quickly shoving the bacon into her mouth, Becky now exits the house as she closes the door behind her.

"You arrived right on time." Becky says to Violet.

"Why do you say that?" Violet asks with slight confusion.

"Oh no reason." Becky replies. "Let's just get to school before we're late."

"Alright." Violent agrees, still not sure what Becky meant by her first statement.

With that, both girls now begin their journey to school, all while the dream Becky had continues playing back in her mind.

"Why did that dream seem so real?" Becky mentally says to herself. "Oh well, it was probably just that, a dream."

Narrator: Was Becky's dream really just a repercussion of the ice cream she had or was it trying to tell her something that could possibly be in store for her? Keep reading to find out in the next chapter of Word Girl!

A/N: Alright everyone, as stated before, this is my first WG story so please be kind as I am new to this. If anything is confusing or is out of place such as the characters, please let me know and I'll be happy to fix the error. Chapter 2 will be out the moment I get. If nothing else, please let me know how you liked this.

**Review Please!**


	2. In Search Of Power

Chapter 2: In Search Of Power

'Becky had a very unusual dream that is plaguing and confusing her. Question is, was the dream just a dream?'

In the very dark regions of space, near the Andromeda galaxy and 10 miles from the planet Lexicon, sits an out of orbit space station. The outside appearance of the satellite appears somewhat rusty, on the inside of the station the lights are flickering, and signs of life on the station appear to be very scarce. The space station is sitting idle as the space around it stands still.

In the main core of the space station is the space station's chief scientist, Jerry. Currently, he is standing at the computer and is looking over the station's data on the monitor, despite the current power failure that the station is experiencing.

Having looked over the data enough, Jerry types a few commands into the computer with the core generator lighting up. The conductive aluminum metal sitting in the generator is now illuminated. After a minute, the generator shuts down.

"That is the third time this has happened!" The scientist hisses in frustration. "I have to find the source we need or else the entire station will come crashing down! That is something I simply can't allow to happen!"

Walking over to the core generator, Jerry opens the hatch and removes the aluminum metal from the compartment. Tossing it aside, he now lowers his head.

"What will it take to obtain the power I need to restore this station?" Jerry questions. "I've tried everything and nothing has worked."

"Still trying to save this otherwise dying hunk of metal Jerry?" Asks a 6 foot tall, tan skin, and brown haired man now entering the room.

"Do you have any better ideas Sam?" Jerry replies as Sam takes a seat on the couch across from him. "I've tried every conductive metal that would work with the generator, but nothing. The aluminum was as close as I got!"

"You might as well just give it up Jerry and admit there is no saving this hunk of junk." Sam says. "Everyone else has and this is no life for your son."

Jerry now turns to Sam with an angry expression.

"When I first created this space station, I had the best of intentions of providing a great life for my son here in space, seeing to it that he didn't have to face the harsh life down on earth!" Jerry snaps. "And I still stand by that! I refuse to relocate to that pit of doom planet! I will find a power source to save this station if that's the last thing I do!"

"Well then, might I suggest something." Sam begins. "Why don't you try looking around space for the source you need. You know, a source in which you can siphon power from. What about Lexicon? They are full of power and isn't that far from here."

"Don't EVER mention that planet around me again!" Jerry roars. "That's the last place I'd ever go for anything, even if they do have what I may need! I blame them for the very situation we're in now!"

"So you'd rather keep trying to do the impossible instead of making it easy for yourself?" Sam asks. "I just don't understand you Jerry."

"Sam, do you remember sometime ago when you applied for the position of my assistant?" Jerry asks. "To this day, you haven't exactly lived up to your title. So instead of making suggestions about what I can do, why not put your title to good use and assist me in finding a power source so I can save my creation."

"Well, as your assistant, I'm assisting you in telling you what you can do to help save this scrap heap that you are holding on to for some reason or another." Sam replies. "Either go with my first suggestion or go with my second. Either one will make it a lot easier on you."

"I refuse to give up trying to provide a good life to my son here in space." Jerry says. "I stand by my conviction and I plan to follow through with it."

"If that's your choice, then you're fighting an already losing battle." Sam argues. "Since you refuse go with my second suggestion, then why don't you just give it up now and abandon ship? I'm not too far from doing that myself. Just relocate to earth and provide a good life for your son there. It's never too late."

Just as Jerry opens his mouth to reply to Sam, a child that looks to be the age of 10 with red hair runs into the room with a slip of paper in his hands.

"Daddy, look what I've got!" The boy says with excitement as he runs up to Jerry. The scientist turns his attention away from Sam and to his son.

"Hey buddy, what do you have there?" Jerry speaks sweetly to his son.

"It's an article about Word Girl." The boy replies, now handing his father the paper. "She stopped another bad guy daddy."

Bringing the paper into view, Jerry takes a look at the article. Scanning his blue eyes over the paper, he notices that the article speaks about how Word Girl has put an end to another one of Tobey's robot rampage in Preposterocity. Continuing to scan the article, a picture of both Tobey and Word Girl appear in the article.

"Did you read it all daddy?" The little boy asks, his excitement continuing. "Word Girl is the best! She has super speed, she is super fast and she always uses big words that confuse the bad guys! Isn't she super amazing?"

Being done with scanning the article, Jerry takes the article away from his face as an evil grin forms.

"Oh, she sounds super amazing alright." Jerry responds, not making eye contact with his son.

Sam notices the look on Jerry's face and shakes his head.

"So daddy, can I meet Word Girl?" The boy asks. "I would love to meet her daddy! She's my idol! Can I daddy? Please?"

Plastering on a smile, Jerry turns his attention to his son.

"I don't see why not son." Jerry replies. "Of course you can meet her."

"Oh thanks daddy! You're the best!" The boy shouts as he now runs out of the room.

"Ok what was that grin all about?" Sam questions. "Along with that promise you just made?"

"I think I just found the power source I've been looking for." Jerry replies, completely ignoring Sam's questions. "My search is over."

"I'm confused." Sam says.

"Word Girl." Jerry explains as he turns to his assistant. "She has super speed, speed that can be converted into pure energy and enough energy that can power this entire place. If I can get a hold of that, then this station will be saved."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sam asks. "And how are you going to keep your promise to your son to meet his idol?"

"I have a plan, a great plan that you're going to assist me in." Jerry says.

"Why me?" Sam asks. "What did I do?"

"Just hear me out on this." Jerry demands. "Once Word Girl is within my grasp, then I'm going to drain every ounce of her super speed. Once I do that, not only will this station be restored, but I'll finally have the edge I need to finally take down Lexicon. I have always hated how much of an advantage that they've had over us for years, so now it's our turn to be on top and once we are, it'll be all thanks to me!"

"I guess now would be a good time to apply for another job." Sam says to himself. "This assistant gig isn't working out. I wonder what job I can get on earth."

"Now according to the article, Word Girl is on planet earth in Preposterocity." Jerry continues. "That narrows down the search a lot."

"But you do know that she wouldn't just be walking around on earth openly." Sam speaks up. "She could be anyone when not Word Girl. She'll be impossible to find."

"That is why I am sending you there to be my eyes and ears." Jerry says. "You will seek out any clues that will lead you to her. Any and all that you can find."

Sam has nothing to say, but is listening for Jerry's next words.

"And I know just the perfect lead." Jerry continues.

"I'm listening." Sam replies.

"According to the article, it seems that this Tobey has it in quite a bit for the super heroine, so I say use him as your lead." Jerry explains. "He'll be perfect. Stick by him at all times and don't let him out of your sight. Where you find him, you will certainly find her."

"Why not go with my first idea and just give this up." Sam says. "It's not too late and it'll be a lot less of a struggle. Not to mention less painful when you have to break the bad news to your son about not meeting his idol."

Jerry now approaches Sam, making sure the eye contact between the two is strong. The scientist's expression can be described as one no one would want to stare directly into if one can help it.

"Sam, when you applied for the position as my assistant, wasn't it because you too couldn't stand the disadvantage that we had next to Lexicon and that you were in this to help me see to it that we bring the planet to its knees?" Jerry asks calmly.

"Yes, that's right." Sam replies.

"So why do you all of a sudden have this change of heart to just let us continue having this disadvantage instead of helping me get what we rightfully deserve?" Jerry continues his questioning.

"Well, because I…" Sam begins, but is cut off by Jerry.

"You don't have one single intelligent explanation for that so no need in trying to think of one!" Jerry continues. "You will assist me in getting what I need, help me take down that planet and my son will meet his idol. Now do your job and assist me! No Questions Asked!"

Shoving the article to Sam, Jerry walks off towards the computer in silence. Sam takes the article and looks it over.

"The escape pod is on left side of the station." Jerry speaks, not making eye contact with Sam. "Within the pod is a communication device. Take that with you once you land and let me know any and everything you've done."

Grasping the article in his hands, Sam leaves the room, now on his way to the escape pod. With Jerry just left in the room, he begins chuckling to himself. As the chuckling continues, Jerry now breaks out into a full blown maniacal laugh that is now echoing through the entire room.

Earth (Preposterocity)

Becky and Violet are continuing to make their way to school with Becky telling her best friend about the dream she had the previous night.

"So in the dream, the little girl had this power to scare the group of bad guys that were chasing her away." Becky continues. "Some kind of power that she contained did it."

"From the sound of your dream, it was really weird." Violet replies. "Scary, but mostly weird."

"That's what I said as well." Becky agrees. "But something about it seems so real. I can't really say what it is, but it does."

"From what my mom says that if a dream has a realistic feeling to it, then there is something in it that you will most likely experience soon." Violet says. "So maybe your dream is trying to tell you that you will soon have an experience of some kind."

"Hopefully not the same experience." Becky replies.

Both girls now reach Preposterocity Elementary and enter the building. Upon entering the building, the girls make their way to their lockers.

"So exactly how many nights have you had that dream Becky?" Violet asks as she opens her locker.

"Only one, thankfully." Becky replies, now opening her locker.

"Well, hopefully that'll be the only time that dream comes to you." Violet replies.

"Let's hope so." Becky says as she places all of her books, except her math book, in her locker. "I'm here at school so I have a chance to forget it even took place."

While the girls are putting their books away, the school's local reporter Todd 'Scoops' Ming now approaches the two.

"Hey guys." Scoops greets the two girls, now getting their attention. "What's up?"

"Hey Scoops." Violet greets back with a smile. "Nothing much. Get any good stories to put in the paper?"

"None yet." Scoops replies. "It's hard to find any news in this city, since everything is so ordinary. The only thing that makes this boring city interesting is Word Girl. If I could finally get maybe an interview with her, then that would make for one great story to put in the paper."

Hearing that makes Becky perk up.

"Yea that would make for an interesting story wouldn't it?" Becky says with a nervous smile. "Good luck with that."

"What would make for a good story is the plan that I have to tear this wretched city apart once and for all!" The familiar, yet annoying British voice speaks out from behind the 3.

Hearing the voice, everyone turns around to see none other than Theodore Tobey McCallister the third.

Becky rolls her eyes, Violet gives a nervous smile and Scoops doesn't have an expression for Tobey's appearance at all.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three half wits." Tobey says, his usual egotistical grin following. "I guess it's true. When one brain fails, two of the same kind can't save it."

"I'll see you guys in class." Scoops says to Becky and Violet, now heading off to Math class.

"Now that the dead weight has been lifted from the load, there is something that I need to share with Becky." Tobey continues.

"What is it this time Tobey?" Becky asks, her tone less than enthusiastic.

"I'm so glad you asked." Tobey replies. "If I do say so myself, I have come up with a plan so brilliant that even Word Girl won't be able to stop me and if by chance she does, It'll be too late! It is my best plan yet and I will finally prove that I am superior to Word Girl in every way!"

"You know Tobey, I don't understand the Significance in you telling me your plans." Becky replies, now making eye contact with the blond. "You know, the quality of your plan's importance that you even let me know?"

"With you being absolutely powerless to stop me, of course you'd be the perfect person to share this with." Tobey says. "I just wanted to make sure you were informed before I set my plan into action."

"Whatever your plan is, Tobey, Word Girl will stop you." Violet speaks up.

"Violet, poor naïve Violet." Tobey says as he shakes his head. "You see, what is so great about this plan is that it is so Complex that Word Girl won't be able to figure out what it is in time to stop me. It's brilliant!"

"I hate to disappoint you Tobey, but no matter how complicated or how many interrelated parts your plan contains, Word Girl will be able to stop you in time." Becky stands up to Tobey. "Not even a Complex plan will ever be enough to prove your worth!"

Just as Tobey opens his mouth to reply to Becky, the first bell rings, signifying that class is 5 minutes from starting.

"And just as I was getting to the good part." Tobey lightly whines. "We'll pick this up later and be prepared to be amazed by that which is my best plan yet!"

With that, Tobey begins heading off to Math class as Becky sends an icy glare in his direction.

"Don't worry Becky, I know that Word Girl will stop him." Violet says with comfort.

"Why does Tobey make it a habit in telling you his plans?" The narrator asks Becky.

"I have no idea and even I don't understand the Significance in it." Becky replies. "But whatever his plans are this time, I'll be ready."

"He said his plan was complex." The narrator continues. "Will Word Girl be able to handle that?"

"As I said before, complex doesn't mean better." Becky replies, now balling her hands into fists. "I've dealt with worst than him before, so I know I'll be able to take on whatever he has!"

With her icy glare still on Tobey as the boy continues down the hall, Becky doesn't notice a bright white aura appear around her closed fists.

Violet takes her focus off of Tobey and puts it on Becky, now noticing the white aura that is surrounding her fists. Continuing to notice the aura, Violet gains a curious look.

"Um Becky, your hands are glowing." Violet points out to her best friend. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Hearing what Violet has said to her, the brunette now takes her vision off of Tobey and immediately turns to her hands. She notices what Violet has pointed out and gains a curious look at what she sees.

"I'm not sure why that's happening." Becky replies as she opens her hands. Having done that, the white aura has disappeared. "Maybe it's the lighting in the hall. It is sort of bright today."

"Oh ok." Violet replies. "Well, let's get to class before we're late."

Becky nods to Violet as the two begins making their way to Math class, the same class that Tobey happens to share with them. Not a good combination if you ask me.

Outskirts of the city

The escape pod from the space station now lands in an open field far from the city with the parachute detaching from the pod. Safely sitting in the grass, the door of the pod now opens with Sam stepping out. He is still holding onto the article that Jerry gave him.

Having exited the pod, Sam begins looking around.

"Ok, if I'm correct, Preposterocity should be somewhere nearby." Sam says to himself.

Continuing to look around, Sam notices a city straight ahead of him.

"Or it could be straight ahead of me." Sam says as he now puts the article in his pants pocket.

Having his direction, Sam begins making his way through the crop field, on his way to the city.

* * *

Narrator: Oh no! It looks as if trouble is headed right for Preposterocity and none of the usual bad guys have anything to do with it! What exactly is Tobey's plan that he hasn't finished sharing with Becky? What was that mysterious white aura that appeared around Becky's fists? Was it the lighting in the hall like she said? And will Sam successfully find Word Girl so Jerry's plan will be fulfilled? These questions answered and more in the next colossal chapter of Word Girl! Next chapter: Tobey's Plan is revealed and the white aura makes another appearance. This time more powerful then before!

A/N: I want to apologize if this chapter is kind of bad. Writing chapter 2 to any fic is the hardest for me, but I hope you all liked it all the same.

**Review Please!**


	3. Tobey's Plan and Sam's Discovery

Starter A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I want to sincerely apologize for my absence with this story. After graduating from college and starting graduate school, life got extremely busy and writing became very impossible in the start of it all. However, this semester in grad school seems to be manageable time wise so that is why this chapter is possible. Plus everyone who wrote and encouraged me to continue this project. So I apologize once again and please enjoy what's to come.

Chapter 3: Tobey's Plan and Sam's Discovery

'Jerry has sent Sam to earth in search of Word Girl, to find any and all clues leading to her. Will it be that simple for the scientist's assistant?'

_Words presented: __Assuage and Aberrant _

Woodview Elementary

The first part of the day went by pretty fast and the period before lunch is now in session. Geography class. Yet another class Becky, Violet and Scoops unfortunately attends with Tobey like first period Math. Unlike the first two classes of the school day, this is the one class the trio dreads attending. Not only does the instructor speak in a mono tone voice, but he makes learning geography a chore and totally uninteresting.

Today's topic in Geography is the Himalayas. Just what could one learn about the Himalayas?

"The reason for the location of the Himalayas, class, is because by extension, it is also the name of a massive mountain system that includes the Karakoram, the Hindu Kush, and other lesser, ranges that extend out from the Pamir Knot." Mr. Smith continues lecturing. "When I take my vacation, I plan to make a stop there."

Continuing to lecture on what seems to be a very unappealing subject, Mr. Smith doesn't notice that half of the class is asleep. Two chairs behind Becky, a boy is so far into a deep sleep that he slips out of his chair and onto the floor. The only students that are fully alert are Tobey and another unnamed student. Violet has lost interest and has nodded off while Becky is doing her level best to stay awake.

"The Himalayas are so NOT interesting!" Becky says to herself as she repositions herself in her seat to pay attention to the lecture.

Continuing to listen to the lecture, Becky feels her head dip, but catches herself and attempts to stay alert and listen to the lecture. This couldn't be a more boring lecture.

Tobey takes a look over at Becky and notices her attempts to stay awake. A grin crosses his face as he turns back to the front, to the teacher.

No matter how hard she is trying, Becky's attempts to stay awake are being thwarted by the teacher's constant droning. One more word about the Himalayas and the kids are done.

With Mr. Smith continuing his lecture on the Himalayas, the bell rings, indicating the end of class and the start of the lunch period. The students who were half awake and who were asleep now perk up, grab their things and make a B line for the door, leaving a dust trail behind them. Becky and Violet now stand and stretch. Sitting at a desk for an hour listening to an extremely boring lecture is bad for one's posture.

"I thought that lecture would never end." Becky says to Violet. "After listening to this lecture, I'm going to suggest our next family vacation NOT be visiting the Himalayas."

"I thought your dad and TJ really wanted to go." Violet responds as she and Becky grab their things and begin making their way to the door.

"They do, but even they'd change their minds about going if they had to sit and listen to that lecture." Becky replies as the two enter the hallway. "Trust me."

"Then where are you guys going to go then?" Violet inquires. "Oh I know, maybe an art museum or even Paris where you can see the most beautiful art ever painted. My mom and I took a trip there one summer when I was younger and had the most wonderful time. That's what inspired me to become an artist just like my mother."

"I'll run that suggestion by my parents." Becky says as both girls reach their lockers, them being side by side. "That would be a nice change from our usual family vacations. Water parks suggested by TJ, theme parks suggested by my dad, and my mom agreeing with either suggestion my dad and brother make."

Working the combinations to their lockers, both girls open their lockers, place their things inside and close them.

"Doesn't Bob have any suggestions as to where you guys can go?" Violet questions as she turns to Becky.

"Not really." Becky answers, now facing Violet. "He just wants to make sure where ever we go, there's food."

"I agree with him." Violet says, nodding. "And speaking of food, I wonder what they are serving in the cafeteria today. I hope its Taco and french fry day!"

"Whatever they're serving, I hope it's edible unlike last Tuesday's meal of Tuna surprise." Becky says. "The surprise was that it wasn't really food and that moved by itself."

Both girls now shudder at the thought.

"Well, let's go find out what they are serving." Becky says as both girls now leave their lockers and begin making their way to the cafeteria. "Hopefully they are serving something made for human consumption."

Continuing to make their way to the cafeteria, both girls now run into Tobey, who emerged from a side hallway. Stopping short of a distance from him, both slant their eyes with annoyance and cross their arms.

"Hello ladies." Tobey greets.

"Tobey." Violet speaks with a bored tone.

"McCallister." Becky greets with a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Becky, I do believe we didn't finish our conversation from earlier about my new and extremely brilliant plan." Tobey reminds, now turning his attention to Becky.

"Tobey, as with each plan you come up with, haven't you noticed by now that Word Girl stops each and every one no matter how brilliant you say it is?" Becky replies rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm pretty sure this is one plan even she won't be able to put a stop to." Tobey says with a light cackle. "I guarantee that."

"Tobey, if you have also noticed, I'm really not interested in hearing about your plans." Becky says. "Quite frankly, they mean nothing to me."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Tobey questions. "It's a really great plan. Extremely excellent if I do say so myself."

"I'm pretty sure I'm certain about that." Becky replies. "So excuse me while I don't assuage your grief in not getting to spill the details about your plan."

"Assuage?" Violet questions, now turning to Becky with a questionable look.

"Assuage means to console or alleviate the pain of another." Becky speaks sternly, not taking her vision off Tobey. "If he thinks I'm going to assuage his grief in not telling me his plan, he's sadly mistaken."

Giving Tobey one last icy glance, the girls go around him and continue on their way to the cafeteria. Turning around in the direction of the girls, a twisted smile now forms on Tobey's face.

"We'll see who's assuaging whose grief when I set my plan into action." Tobey speaks, keeping his vision on both girls. "You will soon eat those words Becky Botsford."

Reaching into his vest pocket, Tobey now pulls out a small device. Taking one last look at the girls, Tobey begins making his way down in the opposite direction of the girls.

Outskirts of the city/City Limits

Sam has made his way to the city, now standing at the city limits. Standing at the limits, Sam begins looking around.

"Wow, what a city." Sam says to himself, continuing to look around. "I haven't been on earth in forever. Goes to show that when you go missing, things do indeed change."

Continuing to look around, the communication device in his pocket begins beeping. Hearing it, Sam reaches in his pocket and removes the device. Jerry's voice can be heard coming in over the device.

"Did you make it to the city yet?" Jerry questions.

"Yes I did." Sam replies, continuing to look around.

"Good!" Jerry says, pleased. "Have you seen Word girl?"

"Not yet." Sam answers.

"Keep your eyes open and don't let her slip through your fingers." Jerry commands. "Do whatever you can to bring her to the surface. After all, my son does want to meet his idol and I wouldn't want to let him down."

"What about your energy source?" Sam asks.

"It's the same thing." Jerry says, sighing. "He meets his idol and I get the energy I need to revive my station. Once I've achieve that, I will have what I need to take down Lexicon."

"Will do." Sam says, now ending radio contact with the scientist.

Putting the device away Sam releases a sigh.

"I'm wondering if I could find a job while I'm here." Sam questions to himself. "I'm not getting paid enough for this."

Now making his way into the city, Sam spots a little snack shop just up a head from him. His stomach now growls.

"Well, I can't exactly work on an empty stomach." Sam says. "I'll stop in for a little snack and afterwards, continue my search for Word Girl. I wonder if they sell those little snack pies I use to eat as a kid."

Sam begins making his way to the snack shop, with his stomach being his lead.

Woodview Elementary Cafeteria

Having disregarded Tobey, Becky and Violet have joined Scoops in the lunch line and are trying to decide what they are going to have for lunch. The menu selections for today are: Hamburgers and fries, Tacos and fries, and Pizza. For desert, the selections are Apple Pie, Chocolate pudding, and Macadamia Nut Cookies.

"Pretty interesting menu selection." Scoops comments as he eyes the pizza. "Normally I would go for the pizza first, but it just doesn't look appetizing. It's covered in green leafy stuff."

"That's vegetable pizza scoops." Becky points out.

"I got my wish!" Violet rejoices. "It's Taco and French fry day!"

"And Hamburger and fries and pizza, without fries." Becky states. "I'm surprised the pizza doesn't have fries."

"Well the hamburger and fries look appetizing so I'm going to have that." Scoops says, now grabbing a plate of hamburgers and fries. "And a slice of apple pie."

Scoops adds the slice of pie to his lunch tray.

"I'm with scoops on this one." Becky agrees. "The hamburgers are calling my name too."

Just as Becky begins reaching for a plate of hamburger and fries, a scream can be heard that only her super hearing picks up on.

"Oh not now." Becky says to herself. "Anytime but now."

"Hey Becky, aren't you going to grab something to eat?" Violet asks in confusion.

"Yea I will, but in a few." Becky answers. "I have to go talk to Mr. Smith about today's lecture. There was important point that he made during class that I sort of caught. Be back in a few."

Before Violet and Scoops can speak, Becky quickly flees out of the lunchroom and into the hallway. Taking a look around and seeing no one, Becky transforms into Word Girl. Being in her uniform, the white aura now appears around Becky. Taking notice of the aura, it now vanishes, leaving the 5th grader slightly confused. Not thinking anything of it, Becky's mind returns to the mission at hand.

"During my lunch hour of all times for a crime to break out." Becky lightly complains. "Even super heroes have to eat. Well, better go see what's going on."

Just as she is about to head off, Becky hears: No Way! It's Word Girl and in the school hallway!

Turning around, Becky spots a jet black haired boy who is from a 3rd grade homeroom.

:::I thought I was in this hall alone!::: Becky thinks to herself in a panic. :::Hopefully he didn't see anything!:::

"I can't believe I'm seeing Word Girl in person!" The 3rd grader says with excitement. "I am your biggest fan! May I have your autograph, please?"

"Of course you can, but first I have to go stop an evil villain." Becky responds with a semi smile. "When I return, I'll be glad to give you one."

"Oh Cool! Can I come with you?" The boy asks with excitement. "I want to help you stop the villain!"

"That wouldn't exactly be such a good idea, but I'll tell you what." Word Girl begins, her semi smile changing to a full smile as she approaches the boy. "Why don't you go gather your friends and when I come back, I'll tell you all about how I stopped the villian."

"Awesome!" The boy cheers. "I'll do just that! Thanks Word Girl! You're the best!"

The boy now runs off down the hall yelling: I met Word Girl! I met Word Girl! This is the best day of my life!

"Glad I made someone's day." Word Girl says as she watches the little boy run down the hall in skips. "Now it's time to check out what's going on. Word Up!"

With a streak of light, Word Girl is off to see what is going on in the city.

In The City

A giant Mecha-Spider is wrecking havoc through the city as the towns' people are scattering to get of the danger zone. As the giant arachnid is making its way through the city streets, it's spitting spider webs at any and everything it spots while smashing the buildings around it with its legs. Seeing his creation wrecking havoc, a twisted smile finds its ways onto Tobey's face.

"This invention is my best yet!" Tobey says. "My robots can wreck havoc, but never like this! Continue destroying everything in sight! Leave nothing untouched!"

The spider releases a roar in response to Tobey's command as it spits a chunk of spider web towards a town's person. The web lands on the civilian, instantly gluing them to the pavement.

"Help police!" The city's local panic-man yells. "There is a giant spider destroying the city! Help!"

Hearing the man's pleas, Tobey scoffs at his cries for help.

"Well, I'm impressed Tobey, I didn't think you could get anymore Aberrant." Word Girl's stern voice speaks out, now getting Tobey's attention. "This is a new low, even for you!"

"Word Girl, so happy you could make it." Tobey greets. "I was hoping you would see my newest and most brilliant plan. Impressed?"

"Hardly!" Word Girl spits.

"Oh now you've gone and hurt my feelings." Tobey says, pretending his feelings have been hurt. "Especially now that I'm abrant."

"The word is Aberrant." Word Girl corrects. "That means you've become wildly deviant. Of course, when it comes to you, this really doesn't surprise me one bit."

"I just love how you come up with little pet names for me." Tobey replies with a wink.

"Not even." Word Girl says, rolling her eyes. "Just know, like your robots, this too will end up in the mechanical grave yard. That is a guarantee!"

"I have a feeling you will soon be impressed with my newest invention." Tobey replies. "Especially after you find out what this beauty does. Please observe."

Turning the device towards Word Girl, the spider's eyes now glow crimson and quickly turns its attention to Word Girl. Releasing a roar, the spider spits a glob of spider web that is quickly making its way towards the heroine. Without much time to react, Word Girl is now hit with the web and is thrown against the side of a sky scraper.

Word Girl begins trying to free herself from the spider web and soon finds that she can't. She's becoming exhausted just trying.

"This is some super sticky spider web!" Word Girl exclaims. "I have to contact huggy and fast, but I can't reach my belt!"

Snack Shoppe

Having purchased his snacks, Sam now exits the shop as he begins eating one of his purchased snacks.

"I haven't had a moon pie since I was a little kid!" Sam says with excitement. "They taste exactly how I remember them. Earth isn't so bad after all. Now if only Jerry could have heard me say that."

Continuing to eat his snack, a load roar ripping through the air now catches Sam's attention. Stopping in his tracks, Sam turns around and spots a gigantic steel spider hovering above the city. Upon seeing the spider, Sam now spots Word Girl against a sky scraper covered with a milky white substance. Taking in what he is seeing, the moon pie in Sam's hand now falls to the ground.

"Wow, this is new." Sam manages to speak through his shock.

Quickly snapping out of his trance, Sam places the remaining snacks in his pocket.

"I find my favorite childhood snack and Word Girl all on the same day." Sam says as he keeps his attention on the spider. "Looks like today is my lucky day, time to carry out the mission."

* * *

Narrator: It appears that the super heroine has gotten herself into a very sticky situation! Could this be Tobey's best and most brilliant plan yet? Will Word Girl be able to call in Captain Huggy Face for back up in time? Will the giant spider continue destroying the city? These questions answered and more in the next colossal chapter of Word Girl! Next chapter: The aura's presence and significance is revealed and Sam's mission is put into action!

A/N: I do apologize if any of the characters are out of character slightly to moderate. It has been a while after all. ^^!


End file.
